Do's and Don'ts in Taking Care of the Don
by Precious-Little-Girl
Summary: One day, Tsuna had a very high fever but Reborn and Nana are currently away and not going back for two week. So his friend (and/ or guardians) decided to take care of Tsuna until he felt better. Discover how they will take care and possible fail in taking care of Tsuna! Know the Do's and Don'ts in Taking care our dear (and sick) brunet!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Warning(s): Wrong grammar, misspelled words, cursing, OOC and more if you can find others

* * *

**Do's and Don'ts in Taking Care of the Don**

**by: Precious-Little-Girl**

**Prologue**

**The Start of the Problem Itself**

**Summary:**

**One day, Tsuna had a very high fever but Reborn and Nana are currently away and not going back for two week. So his friend (and/ or guardians) decided to take care of Tsuna until he felt better. Discover how they will take care and possible fail in taking care of Tsuna! Know the Do's and Don'ts in Taking care our dear (and sick) brunet! Can you, the guardians and Tsuna handle the craziness?**

* * *

In the Sawada Residence or in other words the-soon-to-be Decimo's House, the occupants are currently having their dinner with one of them having a luggage, obviously leaving.

"Tsu-kun, Bianchi, Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan and Fuuta-kun, take care of the house while I'm gone." Sawada Nana, the mother of Sawada Tsunayoshi, our Decimo, said.

"Don't worry, okaa-san, we will be fine." Sawada Tsunayoshi, her only son and the soon-to-be Boss, said and silently added, 'I guess.' But still kept it to himself.

"Gyahahahaha! The Great Lambo-san can take care of himself!" Lambo boasted.

"Don't worry, Maman, I will take care of things around here." Bianchi said.

"I'll help Tsuna-nii and Bianchi-nee too." Fuuta cheerfully said.

"I-pin will help too." I-pin agreed.

"Un! Then I'll be off then, I need to go to your Aunt Maria, she was discharged in the hospital today after her operation and needs someone free to take care of her and I am the only one free. So I'll see you in two weeks!" Nana said as she made her way through the door as the others replied, "Hai!"

The 5 started to clean the dining room with Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin bringing the dishes to the sink and Tsuna and Bianchi with the dishes.

Soon enough all of them are finished and are on their pajamas ready for bed already, all of them somehow saying good nights to each other but then immediately went to their respective rooms.

* * *

**Tsuna's Room**

All of them were already sleeping in their beds and rooms except for Tsuna. Frankly he can't sleep that well because of his headache that was present during dinner, sure that this is not his hyper intuition, he never bother telling it to others.

"Tomorrow will be fun~ Reborn I guess will be back two weeks from now like okaa-san." Tsuna said to himself somehow comforting him because of it.

**_-Flash Back-_**

**_This Day, Morning_**

_Tsuna woke up in a rather old normal way as he dub it. Honestly, he never really woken up like that for somehow a long time since Reborn is there to nicely wake him up._

_When he went down, he greeeted everyone until he noticed that someone is missing._

_"Oh! Tsu-kun, I forgot to tell you that Reborn-kun said that he will be gone two weeks from now like me. Here is a letter fron Reborn-kun." His mother said._

_"A-Ah, Hai!" Tsuna said before eating his breakfast. He pocketed it for later reading._

_Unbelievingly, he finished earlier than he thought but then he left for school, "Ittekimasu!"_

_Because of him being early for once, he hadn't met his friends on the first part on his way to school so he decided to read the letter._

_**Dame-Tsuna,**_

_**I'll be gone for two weeks there is an urgent mission from the Ninth. Don't slack off or I'll double your training.**_

_**Reborn**_

_After reading the letter, he sighed and walked once again now meeting his friends/ guardians._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

"Ahhh~" He suddenly yawned, finally sleep has come to him.

* * *

**Morning**

As the sun rose up, the birds chirped and different persons starting their days early. All is well. However not in one specific house-

"Bianchi-nee, what's happening to Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked completely worried and almost taken over by panic as he called out to the older person in the house.

"Gupya! Dame-Tsuna is so hot!" Lambo observed as he touch Tsuna in any part of his body while I-pin stared at Tsuna's form worriedly.

Bianchi slammed the door to Tsuna's room holding a first aid kit. "Let's see." She said as she checked his temperature. "Tch. He has a high fever. Fuuta please call Hayato and the others as fast as you can."

"Hai!" Fuuta said before running out of the house.

* * *

Fuuta ran with all his might as he tried to find Hayato and the others.

Fortunately, he stumbled at them who is always go to their house but now they are together with them.

"Minna! *pant*" Fuuta said gaining their their attention while panting.

"Fuuta-kun!" Kyoko acknowledge him while she started running with everyone else towards him.

"Fuuta what EXTREMELY happened?!" Ryohei said.

"Tsuna-nii *pant* still asleep *pant* We don't *know* what happed." Fuuta explained finally regaining energy for another run back to the house.

"Let's go!" Hayato shouted as they ran to the direction of Tsuna's house.

* * *

As they arrived on Tsuna's House, they were met by a still sleeping Tsuna and a near-panicing Bianchi, Lambo and I-pin. And good thing that Bianchi is currently wearing goggles so Hayato didn't faint at all.

"Jyudaime/ Tsuna/ Sawada/ Tsuna-kun!" They all shouted.

Hayato being the one who knows about many things, he decided to check his condition. Feeling his forehead and Tsuna's he cursed out loud, "Sh*t. Jyudaime has a very high fever!"

"But how is this possible? I mean isn't Tsuna's immune system high?" Takeshi wondered with a complete frown on his face. Yes, he frowned, you are not reading wrong.

"Maybe Tsuna-nii is stressed?" Fuuta said. "Maman and Reborn are out of town for the next two weeks."

"Out for two weeks?" Kyoko asked for confirmation. Which obviously was confirmed when the four nodded.

"So why don't we—" Hayato began.

"EXTREMELY/Take care of Tsuna-kun/ Jyudaime/ Tsuna-nii/ Sawada." They all finished.

* * *

**Precious-Little-Girl: Okay, I know that I said in my previous story, that it will be on Hiatus and I couldn't be on FFN but you see we are having several 'no classes' and I suddenly wrote this one. Actually I had this on my phone for a while and I want to post it. As for my story, 'To Italy! trip of Class 2A', I am also making the next chapter but as I want to make it shorter, I just can't, so I can't post it together with this one. However that story is still on Hiatus. The next chapter might be posted together with the next chapter of 'To Italy! Trip of Class 2A'.**

**Also thank you for those who reviewed saying to good luck in my studies! It meant and means so much to me! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this! Tell me if you like it/ hate it/ if it needs improvements. And if there is anything like this, I don't mean to copy it and if you know what the title is please tell me because I'll check it out so that my next chapters will not be like him/ her.**

**Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Edit: July 25, 2014: I only changed Chapter 1 to Prologue.. a mistake.. :3**


	2. The First Thing We Should Do Is---

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning(s): Wrong grammar, misspelled words, cursing, OOC and more if you can find others**

* * *

**Do's and Don'ts in Taking Care of the Don**

**by: Precious-Little-Girl**

**Chapter 1: The First Thing that We Should do Is-**

* * *

"Haha! So all of us are thinking the same thing!" Taheshi laughed slowly and slightly gaining back his usaul cheerful demeanor. Key Word: SLOWLY and SLIGHTLY. While all of them walked out of the brunet's room.

"Tch. Thank you, Mr. Obvious." Hayato thanked sarcastically at Takeshi.

"But it is a EXTREME idea!" Ryohei shouted.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama will take care of Dame-Tsuna for candy!" Lambo said which made them all sweat drop but no one dared to repeimand him because of lost of energy because of worriedness.

"Un! It is a great idea. We can take care of Tsuna-nii while you are still in school and we will all take care of him once you arrived.

"No! I will not leave Jyudaime!" Hayato snarled.

"Haha! I will not leave Tsuna too." Takeshi firmly said his voice dripping with seriousness.

"I'll stay here and take care of Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said.

Bianchi thought for a moment before finally deciding, "Alright you may all take care of Tsuna."

All of them looked happy with the declaration finally they can help Tsuna/ Jyudaime/ Sawada.

"I'm also going to call Haru-chan." Kyoko stated. Nobody dared argue because they know that she can help with her being a girl and being cheerful also helps.

"I'm going back to my house and ask oyaji to make some sushi. I'm sure he won't mind." Takeshi said.

"I'll go to—" Fuuta tried to say but was cut off by the sound of heavy steps from the stairs by their newest addition to their 'talk'.

"A-A-Ah! Good *cough* Morning!" He said trying to stay cheerful and hide the fact that he is currently feeling unwell who none other than Tsuna.

Fuuta quickly ran towards Tsuna and leads him quickly to the couch. He asked, "Tsuna-nii, daijoubou?"

Finally Tsuna and Fuuta reaching the couch, he slumped down suddenly feeling drained just because of walking to the couch.

Not wanting to worry him, Tsuna said gently trying to divert the attention to some other things, "I'm alright, sorry minna, I'm late. You can go ahead. I'll just catch up."

All of them stared at Tsuna with pure seriousness. No cheerfulness that is always present. Honestly, it looked like they are discussing battle plan for World War 3.

Tsuna involuntarily flinched at the tension of the stares (glares). He stayed petrified like that until he felt a nostalgic feeling and dizziness coming into him. He was about to stand up and try to excuse himself to his room. Standing up, he suddenly lost his balance.

As he is falling, his consciousness is fading with it and before he knew it, he was caught by a pair of hands although he didn't saw it because by the time that he was caugh, he was struggling to keep his consciouness but was unsuccesful, ending up unconscious in front of everyone.

* * *

The occupants eyed the now-unconscious brunet with worriedness to their breaking point.

"We should REALLY go now and take care of Tsuna-kun. He looks really sick, pale and stressed." Kyoko said who among of the them remained calm despite of the situation

There is an unsaid agreement between all of them, not moving an inch from their places around the brunet.

Bianchi now rolled her eyes while looking at them waiting someone to do what they were discussing about before Tsuna arrived. But blinded from pure panic, they forgot and so she will be the one to remind them being the one who is 'responsible' to them. "Why dont you all get that you said you were going to get from your houses earlier?"

All of the 'you' immedietly stiffened up as expected as they were snapped back to their senses. They scrambled out of the house with a rush in their way to their respective destinations.

Left at the house, Fuuta smiled and said, "They all care for Tsuna-nii."

Bianchi couldn't agree more but she added, "I think they all cared too much. A little too much."

* * *

In a total of 10 record breaking minutes they all came back a little bit panting together with the new additions.

"Hahi! Kyoko-chan said that Tsuna-san is sick desu~" Haru said. "Haru is going to take care of Tsuna-san desu~"

"Tch. Shut up stupid woman!" Hayato growled while glaring at the said 'stupid woman'.

"Hahi! Haru is not a stupid woman!" Haru retorted.

Hayato would have said more but stopped himself from doing so. Knowing that his Jyudaime needs help, "Tch." Was all he said before turning back to Jyudaime.

Awkward silence overlapped them once again as the previous and earlier argument had just ended.

"Hahaha… What are we going to do know?" Takeshi asked awkwardly which resulted to more awkwardness.

Bianchi sighed at this, _'Well they are still learning and still young.' She thought convincing herself to not to laugh at them.' _She was about to say something but luckily, the girls know what to do.

"Why don't we take Tsuna-kun back to his room?" Kyoko suggested as the other occupants in the room except Bianchi, Fuuta and Haru, face palm and asked why they haven't thought of that.

With a little to no noise, the boys carried their unconscious friend up to his room while the girls was left at the living room thinking of what to possibly do in order to make Tsuna better except for BIanchi who is already looking for the first aid kit to find a medicine or pill that could possibly make him better but unfortunately failed.

The boys who had just finished carrying Tsuna to his room also joined them in thinking what to do. Until they felt themselves floating in mid-air and things around them which only mean one thing, Fuuta is in his ranking mode.

"Yes, ranking planet, I hear you." Fuuta started. And he rambled upon the two things that they should do to Tsuna-nii.

He then said, "The best way to make and do to Tsuna-nii is to make him a soup."

After that, all of them were at the ground and the other 'floating' things as well.

"Haha! Soup! I forgot about that!" Takeshi said.

"Hmm.. That is not a bad idea, right Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Hahi! You're right Kyoko-chan!" Haru agreed.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, obviously showing his agreement to the matter.

"Tch. I could have been the one to say that." Hayato quietly grumbled disappointed for not being the one to help his precious boss/ friend but agreed too.

Immediately, they started to plan and talk about on how to make a soup. And don't forget on how Hayato plans to stop her sister from going near to the kitchen.

Unfortunately they didn't noticed that it is currently raining outside.

* * *

**Precious-Little-Girl: Hey~ I'm back! Good thing I updated~ Gomen if this wasn't good enough.. I am a little troubled when I am doing it.. You see, we had a storm and our place is signal no. 3 and suddenly we had a black out.. Now it was restored but then we had MANY activities.. Summative Tests, Nutrition Month Celebrations and others.. That I fortunately passed.. XD Except for Religion.. I think..**

**Oh and Thank you for the reviews, favs and likes! I am so happy when I found out that many likes this! I'm sorry that this is so short! *bows***

**Reply to Reviews~**

**RenaScarlet-san: Arigatou! I'll try my best!**

**princessariellover876-san: Thank you~**

**Skylar18-san: LOL. Me too.. Arigatou!**

**Great (Guest-san): hehe.. Thank you!**

**FlowerQT02-san: Arigatou! Yours together with the others make me to always do chapters in both of them! As of now it was a little stressful but fun.. in school.. I've been doing so much paperwork in school.. other than that it was fine~ But maybe not on Religion.. because I heard that in the test.. WE ALL FAILED.. TTATT And you are right! Fanfictions and Books calm me down too~ and mostly reading our text books.. Good Luck in your studies too~**


	3. Don't no 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning(s): Wrong grammar, misspelled words, cursing, OOC and more if you can find others**

* * *

**Do's and Don'ts in Taking Care of the Don**

**by: Precious-Little-Girl**

**Chapter 2: The Don't no. 1**

* * *

Planning was only brief for them, for they are the Vongola. It is a good thing, right? Depends on your outlook. Right now, they are all preparing their own recipe for the agreed soup. Why ALL of them? Apparently they didn't agreed to what one wants because the thing that one wants is exactly what the others don't want.

And so all of them decided to be by their own. Obviously all of them except for Kyoko, Haru and Fuuta, Ipin and Lambo, who had been forgotten the whole time and was sleeping, grouped together. And surprisingly, Bianchi didn't joined them this time.

They prepared their cooking materials and ingredients (which they took no more than 15 minutes to get). They set it up in all parts of the dining room/ kitchen. All of them have competitive looks in their eyes not wanting to lose to anyone if them.

Without any signal, all of them started to cook without any care to any of their fellow competitors.

* * *

**With Hayato**

"Boil the water, slice the left ingredients then..." Hayato said, reading the cook book on how to make a soup.

However, unaware of his cooking on fire, until he smelled that something is burning.

"S**t"

* * *

**With Bianchi**

With all the exotic and special ingredients ready, she started to make her masterpiece of soup.

"Adding this special earthworm, it will taste great." Bianchi said while getting the earthworm from her ingredients and mixed it on the kitchen ware were her 'delicious' dish is.

Purple smoke erupted from her said dish, clearly signifying that the said dish is poisonous and not suitable for eating.

"I think bugs will compliment it, adding a greater taste." She hypothesized as she gets some of the said ingredients.

* * *

**With Ryohei**

"I EXTREMELY don't know how to do this!" Ryohei shouted as he rampaged through out his 'area'.

Suddenly an idea came upon him.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed, getting all the ingredients that he gathered a while ago, clearly doing what his instinct is telling him.

He mixed the bell pepper with the pepper in the boiling water, he grabbed a spicy ketchup and gravy and put it in the boiling water. "ETREME mixing!" He said as he mixed the ingredients. And putting the only ingredients he got, spices.

* * *

**With Takeshi**

"Haha! Maybe sugar can be the replacement for salt." Takeshi said as he looked for the sugar. Finding it, he immediately putted it in his dish. ALL. OF. IT.

He then found another two 'salt' like powder and both of them white and found yet another one but with the color of black. He puts it on his dish again, all of it. Completely missing the label with capital letters of, MILK, FLOUR and PEPPER.

"Haha! This is going to be delicious!"

* * *

**With Kyoko and Haru's Group**

Actually their group is doing really fine, no casualties as of now. As expected of the two girls.

"Kyoko-chan, are you done chopping the vegetables, desu?~" Haru asked her companion.

"Un!" Kyoko replied the she turned to the direction of their three other companions, "How about you Fuuta-kun, Lambo-kun and I-pin-can?"

"Nyahahaha! Lambo-sama did it all!" Lambo boasted which we all known is a half lie.

"Hai, we're done, Kyoko-nee." Fuuta said.

"Noodles. Finish." I-pin also said.

"Then let's do the real cooking now, desu~ So that Tsuna-san will feel better already." Haru said happily.

"Hai~" Was all they replied as they proceeded to their cooking without any complication.

* * *

2 hours had already past thus resulting that there soup is already done. Only to be 'presented' when their dear friend woke up.

No one left their station because they are still cleaning because there were some stains by the cause of their cooking.

And so, after 30 minutes of cooking, all ogf them went upstairs to check on their friend, if he is alreadt awake. When they arrived they cheered silently as they saw there friend already up. All of them went to him.

* * *

Tsuna's eyes widened as he his friends in his room. Mustering up his weakened strength, he persists to cough right in front of them although he failed miserably, he voiced out, "Minna *cough* What are you doing here? I thought all of you are *cough* in school!"

He was about to walk to them but at the moment he stood up, he lost his balance causing him to fall on his bed.

"Haha! Of course we are here! We are going to take care of you!" Takeshi said earning a glare from Hayato and a different affirmations from all of them.

Tsuna's touched by that, really. He didn't expect that they are going to stay here and take care of him but they did. And he's so happy about it. He choked out, "A-Arigatou *cough* minna *cough*"

He then looked at what they are holding. Confused, he was going to ask what it is but Bianchi cut him off saying, "We made a soup for you. So you better taste all of it."

Tsuna paled at the statement but nevertheless nodded. Oh no. He didn't like the sound of that. Especially the 'taste it all' part. Then he saw the girls and I-pin and Lambo went out of the room, they might be starting to clean the house or so.

They laid out their 'soups' at his mini table. First was Hayato's, next Bianchi's, next Ryohei's and then Takeshi's as the last. With the looks out the soups he screamed at his mind, 'These arenot soups at all! I'm so doomed. I'm so doomed. I'm so doomed!'

"(EXTREMELY!) Eat up now~" Everyone sang out.

With no choice, he picked up the spoon which was graciously provided and tasted Hayato's soup. In a second he screamed out, "HIEEE! Why does it taste like fire extinguisher?!" Tasting that for the first time, he went to the bathroom to release the 'soup' from his mouth.

"Gomenasai! Jyudaime! It was burning so I sprayed it with the fire extinguisher!" Hayato said while bowing many times oblivious to the fact that his Jyudaime had already flee to the bathroom.

Upon returning, Bianchi stuffed Tsuna's mouth with her cooking full of 'love' steaming with purple smoke. Immediately, Tsuna's stomach grumbled as he tasted the poison cooking. He sprinted back to the bathroom and vomited the contents.

Going back to the room, he calmed down, thanking the fact that he is immune to poison cooking.

He then saw Takeshi holding out his dish to him, silently asking to taste it which he reluctantly did but a little relieved since it was at least 'normal' looking.

He instantly paled after tasting while forcing it to be swallowed he said, "Why does it taste like milk and flour?"

All eyes were on Takeshi, who at the moment laughed it off and gave his explanation, "Haha! I can't find any salt so I just mixed the two white powder together with pepper!"

Hayato snapped, "Yakyuu Baka! Are you trying to kill Jyudaime!"

He would have continued but suddenly he heard Tsuna screamed out, "HOT! Water please! Water Please!"

Springing into action, he together with Takeshi sprinted to the kitchen to get some cold water. Thankfully arriving on time, Tsuna gulped down the water while Ryohei is screaming, "EXTREME!" The whole time.

"EXTREME! You really like it Sawada! I putted several chili and hot sauce there!"

"Lawn Head! You are not supposed to put any hot spices in a soup!" Hayato said.

Then suddenly they heard Tsuna's stomach grumbled.

"Haha! Sorry Tsuna, we don't know how to make a soup." Takeshi said guiltily as the others said theirs.

Tsuna, being Tsuna, obviously forgives them. It was not their fault anyway but he is so hungry.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-nii. There is still one soup you haven't tasted!" Fuuta, who had been quiet through the whole ordeal, cheerfully stated. At the same time, the girls had entered the room carrying bowls of soups. All of them placed the bowls at the mini-table enough for everyone but the one on Tsuna's front is 'specially' made for him.

"Here, eat up!" The three of them said.

Without any word, all of them tasted the food in front of it. Delighted, all of them ate it all. As they were finished, Tsuna fell asleep once again as the others went to do 'some' other tasks with the help of course of the one 'knowledgeable' about it.

In the evening, all of them ate happily. By the definition of happily, shouts, screams of 'EXTREME', 'OCTOPUS HEAD', 'YAKYUU BAKA' and more. After that, they all slept at Tsuna's room. Gradually forgetting 'something'.

But in Fuuta's case, he took out his ranking book and wrote;

**Don't # 1: DON'T EVER MAKE TSUNA-NII EAT SOUP MADE BY HAYATO-NII, TAKESHI-NII, RYOHEI-NII AND BIANCHI-NEE. IN OTHER WORDS DON'T MENTION MAKING A SOUP WHEN TSUNA-NII IS SICK.**

* * *

**Precious-Little-Girl: I updated! :3 Sorry for the late update.. And sorry if this isn't good enough to meet your standard... You are seething angry to me, right? I understand but I'm really sorry! *bows***

**BTW, I'll be posting a new story because of a challenge sometime in the year... But I'll not going to back down from any of my stories.. **

**Reply to Review:**

**RenaScarlet-san: Arigatou! I hope you liked this one.. :))**

**Hope you Enjoyed~**


End file.
